CC's Missing
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just an idea...hey I get bored easily...LOL I've got two chapters finished, so it could go pretty much anywhere. Read and review...let me know what you think... - FoG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just an idea… LOL Let me know what you think.

**CC's Missing… **

**Thursday morning**

"Yes, Sir, according to the doorman, Charlie, he watched her leave the building yesterday morning and get into a limo." Niles stood before Max's desk with a matching look of concern on his face. "He's checked with the all the other doorman and none of them recall her coming home."

"Isn't there a resident's elevator in the parking garage? Maybe she used that?" Max was trying to be hopeful.

Niles shook his head. "She's never used it before, Sir. She has no reason to even go into the parking garage." Niles took a deep breath. "Sir, I'm going to the penthouse and look around. It's just not like Miss Babcock not to show up for work and not call. Not to mention…" Niles paused. "Uhm…someone should collect Chester."

"I agree, Niles." Max started and opened his desk drawer to pull out the 'emergency' key CC had given him. "Here, you'll need a key…"

"I have a key, Sir." Niles just looked at Max. "I've had to take her home on more than one occasion, Sir, it was just easier." Niles nodded politely and left the office passing Fran.

"Oy, Max, Niles looks terrible. What's goin' on?" Fran asked as she perched on her corner of Max's desk.

Max leaned back and sighed heavily. "Still no word from CC, it's not like her. Charlie said she left the building as usual yesterday morning."

"I would think that Niles would be throwin' a party, not lookin' like someone stole his favorite feather duster." Fran tried to laugh but Max got a very serious look on his face.

"Fran…" Max took his scolding tone with her so rarely since they started 'seeing' each other. "I swore I'd never say a word, but I suppose it's time you knew."

Fran looked worried and confused. "I don't understand, Max. What should I know? What would Niles tell you, that he wouldn't tell me? I'm his closest friend."

"That's a job I've had for years, Fran." Max grinned. "You forget, Niles and I grew up together. We were friends long before he started really working for me."

Fran nodded. "Yeah, I know that stuff I've heard him complain about how the only difference between the two of you is the bank account balance." Fran made a face as she let her voice fade.

"He couldn't be more right. Actually, he's much smarter than me. I'd have failed out of Eaton and never been accepted into Oxford if not for Niles." Max was starting to 'wax poetic' as Fran had heard him say before.

"Uh…Max, you were going to let me in on Niles' big confession. Remember?" Fran got him back on track.

"Or course." Max nodded. "I overheard Niles talking to himself one night. I'd come down for a late snack and he was…well a little less than sober. He said he was in love with CC. I may have escaped unnoticed, but I was so shocked I nearly fell up the stairs and he caught me. He told me he's loved her for years, since her first day here."

Fran was more shocked than she could ever recall being. More shocked than when Danny dumped her, more shocked than when Max decided he was ready for a relationship. "I knew I'd never seen that look before."

"What look, Fran?" Max asked.

"I've never seen Niles looked so scared and worried. He really does love her. We gotta find her, Max." Fran stood up.

Max sighed. "I know, Fran. But we have no idea where to look."

* * *

Niles slowly opened the door to CC's penthouse. "Miss Babcock?" He called out. "CC…are you in here?" When there was still no answer Niles entered and closed the door behind him. "Nothing seems out of place." Niles spoke to the empty room. "Chester!" The small ball of fluff loved Niles and usually greeted him warmly whenever he was in the apartment. "Chester, come here, boy." Niles listened, nothing. Niles headed into the bedroom to see if she'd packed anything. "No…CC wouldn't just take off, and not leave a note or something." Niles looked around the lovely master suite. He'd seen the room before. It's so very different than the austere outer rooms, very soft and feminine, it just screams CC. Niles sighed heavily and dropped onto the edge of the bed. When he did a leather bound date book dropped onto the floor. "Hello…" Niles spoke softly as he leaned down to retrieve it. _"It must have been under her pillow or something when Consuelo made the bed." _Niles thought to himself. "Let's see what we have here." Niles unzipped CC's date book. "It's not like it's her diary…" Niles found the right place in the book. The last day she was seen leaving the Sheffield mansion. "Tuesday…" Niles checked the book. "Nothing, she spent that day at the mansion. She didn't even go out for lunch." Niles remembers back…

"_So, Belvedere?" CC strode into the kitchen. "What's for lunch?" _

_Niles lifted his head from his work, knowing full well that it was only the two of them in the house. Children at school, Max was out with Fran. "I'd like to take a bite out of you."_

"_Niles…here in the kitchen…that would be so…unsanitary." CC offered in the deep sultry voice._

_Niles crossed around and slid up behind her in the corner of the island. "Do you mean it would be…dirty?" He growled softly in her ear._

"_That's exactly what I mean, Butler Boy." CC turned and ran her hands up Niles' chest and linked them around his neck. "We're all alone, aren't we?"_

_Niles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. "It's just you, me…and the feather duster." Niles leaned into her._

"_Oh, Niles…I see what you mean, I guess there's always going to be something between us." CC cackled that deep sultry laugh and Niles couldn't stand it any longer and his lips took hers in a feverish kiss._

_Niles touched small kisses to CC's jaw, her chin, and the soft skin of her throat making her tingle. "Have you made all the arrangements?"_

"_Don't you trust me, Butler Boy?" CC moaned at his ministrations, weaving her hands through his hair. "Oh, God, Niles…why did we wait so long?"_

_Niles continued kissing and hipping at her neck. "I don't know, Love. But we've done it and there's no turning back." Niles stopped and locked his eyes on hers. "I love you, CC. Nothing will ever change that."_

"_I love you, too, Niles. I have for as long as I can remember." CC kissed him softly. "So…what did you make us for lunch?"_

"_Well I thought we'd have your favorite." Niles tossed her his best boyish grin. _

_CC's eyes got very big. "Grilled cheese and cream of tomato soup?"_

"_The very same; I've even bought some of those silly goldfish shaped crackers to put on top for you." Niles winked. "I've made you a very special cocktail as well."_

_CC frowned. "Niles…you know that I've decided to give up the 'cocktails'."_

"_This is different. It's tonic water with raspberry syrup and orange juice." Niles smiled. _

_CC smiled at him. "You're so wonderful to me." She practically cooed._

"_Hey, Babs, don't go all soft on me now. I'm way too used to the old CC." Niles raised an eyebrow. CC looked at him, pulled out her chair and planted herself at the already set table. "What…no old joke? You have gone soft."_

"_Only for you, Niles, only for you." CC winked. "Now bring the lunch…" CC waved her hand very regally._

_Niles sighed and brought the platter of sandwich halves and carafe of soup. He sat and joined her for lunch and they ate together in comfortable silence._

Niles shook himself out of the memory and back to the present. "Ok, let's see the schedule for Wednesday." Niles turned the page and read. "Check in with the Rainbow Room about the dinner. Call and pester Niles." He found himself smiling at that. "Call and remind BB about the dinner." Niles rolled his eyes and made a face then sighed again. "CC, where are you?" Just then CC's phone rang. Niles didn't think he should answer so he moved to where the answer machine would play out the message.

Niles stood and listened as CC's voice came out of the machine. "Hello, hello, CC Babcock here, I'm sorry I missed you. Leave me a message and a number and I'll get back to you when I can. Thanks." Niles sighed at the sound of her voice.

After the 'beep' he recognized another voice. "Niles…are you there, it's Max, pick up."

Niles lifted the phone. "Yes, Sir, I'm still here. What is it?" Niles' face went deathly white as he heard Max's voice in the phone.

"They've just called about CC, she's at Memorial Hospital…we'll meet you there." Max sounded calm.

Niles managed a strangled response. "Thank you, Sir." He hung up the phone and blew out of the building. As he flew out the front doors he saw CC's neighbor walking in with Chester who literally leapt into Niles' arms.

"Oh, Niles. I heard Chester whining and thought maybe CC had forgotten him again so I had the Super let me in to get him." Mrs. Trainer, the ancient woman who lived next to CC explained.

"Thank you, Mrs. Trainer. Could you keep Chester for the rest of the day? There's been an emergency and I can't explain right now, but I'll come get him this evening…alright?" Niles was already half way to the car before she called to him.

"That's fine, Niles…I hope everything's alright!" Mrs. Trainer turned. "Come on Chester, Daddy seems upset."

* * *

Niles doesn't remember exactly how he got to Memorial Hospital, but he'd managed all the same. He flew into the front information desk. "CC Babcock's room please."

"Uhm… are you family?" The volunteer receptionist asked slowly.

"Yes…I'm her husband." Niles tossed off without thinking.

The volunteer looked and flipped a few papers. "It looks like she's in the ICU…that's up to…" Niles had already taken off and left the volunteer rather confused.

Niles waited as calmly as possible as the elevator rode slowly to the proper floor. When the doors finally opened he stepped out and right into the arms of Fran. "Oh Niles…poor Miss Babcock. She's been in a coma since they brought her in."

"Fran…where is she…where's CC?" Niles was still as white as a sheet. Fran just looked at him and blinked a few times like she didn't recognize him. "Fran!" Niles nearly screamed to snap her out of it.

"She's down the hall, but they won't…" Niles was already gone…down the hall…toward his CC with Fran trailing behind.

He got to the nurse's station. "CC Babcock, please."

"And you are?" The nurse looked down at a clip board.

"I'm her husband, Niles." He spoke again without taking time to think.

The nurse frowned and checked the paper work. "No record of a husband. But you're listed as her emergency contact. Follow me." Niles followed the nurse who seemed to walk even more slowly than the information desk clerk spoke.

"Doctor Warren, this is Niles…he's listed as the emergency contact. Fran and Max's eyes shot up to the top of their heads.

"Follow me." The doctor opened the door and Niles followed, leaving a shocked Max and Fran behind.

Max turned to Fran. "Did that nurse say Niles was listed as CC's emergency contact?"

"Yeah, I didn't even think. When the call from the hospital came they did ask for Niles." Fran frowned. "Does that seem strange to you, Max?"

Max just sat and looked shell shocked. "I don't know, Fran. With them…who knows?"

* * *

"Okay, Niles is it?" The doctor asked.

Niles nodded. "Yes, Doctor, what's happened? Is she alright? Are the babies…?"

"I guess you do know her." The two outside didn't mention the pregnancy.

Niles sighed. "No one knows. My wife and I were going to make the big announcement Wednesday evening. Please…are they…all of them…are they alright?"

The doctor smiled. "Your babies are fine. As for your wife, well she's taken a pretty good whack on the head. I'm not sure how or with what. But she's got a concussion and some cranial edema. We're just going to have to give it a few days for the swelling to subside before we know anything else."

"Is there any chance of permanent damage?" Niles asked worried.

The doctor shook his head. "I did a CAT scan and I don't see any signs of damage, but prolonged swelling can go either way. If the swelling doesn't go down, I may have to drain off some of the fluid. I know it doesn't help, but we'll just have to wait." The doctor shook Niles' hand and started out of the room.

"Doctor, I don't understand, I called all the police stations and hospitals. No one had anyone listed as fitting CC's description. Why is that if she's been here since late yesterday morning?" Niles asked.

The doctor frowned. "She wasn't brought in until just before we called you." The doctor stepped back toward Niles. "You say she's been missing since yesterday?"

"That's the last time anyone remembers seeing her." Niles answered.

The doctor sighed. "Mr. Babcock…"

"It's actually, Brightmore. We haven't told anyone that yet either." Niles offered.

"Sorry. Mr. Brightmore. If your wife has been missing, maybe I should run a few more tests…it's possible she was kidnapped and then when it went bad they dumped her." The doctor had a difficult time meeting Niles' eyes.

"You think she may have been…" Even Niles couldn't say the word. "Run any test you think necessary, Doctor." The doctor nodded and left Niles to sit with CC.

* * *

Shortly after the doctor left him, Fran peeked in the door. She closed it and turned back to Max. He's sitting next to her, I can't see his face. Do you want to go in or should I?"

"I…uh…uh…" Max stammered as usual in uncomfortable situations.

Fran nodded. "Me, right. You go and call everyone…but make sure that BB Babcock is last on the list." Fran moved away from Max and opened the door to CC's room. "Uh…Niles?" Fran said softly as she stepped in. Niles took a deep breath, but didn't bother trying to hide his emotions. It wouldn't have worked anyway. "Are ya ok, Niles? I've never seen ya so upset."

Niles shook his head slowly. "We were so happy, so excited to finally tell everyone." Niles finally show Fran his tear stained face. "It was my idea to make a big show of it, my idea to wait." Niles tears fell again. "Otherwise, she'd never have left the mansion Tuesday. She'd have stayed…with me."

Fran pulled up a chair and sat next to her friend. "Oh Niles…I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talkin' about, but I'm sorry. I've never seen ya so sad." Fran rubbed her friends back. "What were ya excited about?"

"I guess there's no need to wait now. I guess it's going to come out soon enough." Niles sighed heavily. "It's a long story; you want to get yourself a pint of Ben and Jerry's?" Niles tried to lighten his mood. He failed.

Fran smiled. "I think I can do without just this once. You just take ya time. I'm not goin' anywhere."

"It was a long time coming together, you know as well as I what that's like. But finally, little by little it happened." Niles rubbed CC's hand softly. "That night you and Max walked in on us kissing was really the start of it all. There were more of those short encounters. Then I just decided I didn't want to wait anymore. I'd had the heart attack and CC had gone to the place. You and Max were married and I thought it was time…"

"It was time for you to take care of your happiness for a change?" Fran finished for him.

Niles sighed. "Yeah…I told CC the night of your wedding that I loved her. She thought I was kidding, or drunk. But we ended up in bed. We talked it all out in the morning before you're mother stopped in for bacon." Niles turned to look at Fran.

"Yeah…sorry." Fran cringed.

Niles almost laughed. "We decided that it was way too new to us to invite the entire Sheffield and Fine families into the middle of it. So, we decided to put on a show for your mother, and keep things status quo in front of the world at large. Then you and Max were missing and then you were found. We had a lot going on. Then we found out about the twins…"

"Twins!" Fran practically shouted.

Niles smiled. "Yeah…you know how efficient I can be, not to mention all I've learned from you."

"From me? Whadaya mean?" Fran was shocked.

"It's a two for one deal, Fran. We get two babies for the price of one." Niles explained with a smile then grew melancholy again. "We were so excited. We got married at the courthouse on my birthday. CC wanted to make sure I'd never forget our anniversary."

"At the courthouse? Why didn't ya tell us, Niles?" Fran was hurt, Niles expected it.

"It was still very new and we knew the kind of flack we'd get from her mother. Plus there was concern about the pregnancy and CC wanted to wait until after we'd seen the babies at 20 weeks. It's a boy and a girl." Niles instinctively rested his hand on the noticeable bulge where his babies grew. "CC and I had planned to make a big announcement on Wednesday night, we didn't get the chance."

"Niles…the twins…are they…ok?" Fran asked softly.

Niles smiled. "The doctor assured me the babies are fine. I'm not sure how their mother is and I'm certain that their father has seen better days, but the babies are fine."

Fran leaned her head on Niles' shoulder. "CC's going to be just fine, Niles, look at what she has to come back to."

"I hope you're right, Fran." They sat for a while in silence.

Fran sighed. "I'd better go check on Max. He just doesn't do well in these situations."

"Who does, Fran?" Niles stood and hugged her. "Has everyone been…notified?"

"I told Max to call everybody, makin' sure BB Babcock was last. I suppose he's done that by now. I'll go check. You just stay here and take care of your wife." Fran kissed his cheek. "Oy, that's gonna take some gettin' used to."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just an idea…hey they can't all be great…right? LOL Let me know what you think.

**CC's Missing…**

**Friday morning**

"I want to see my daughter." BB barked from the nurse's station.

The nurse was ready for this blow up since Niles assured her it would happen. "Look lady, until her husband comes out here and says it's ok…no one goes in that room."

"Her husband? CC Babcock isn't married you twit!" BB spat at the poor weary nurse.

Niles grinned knowing it would be fun seeing BB's face when the nurse introduced him. "Hello, BB…" Niles said as he stepped from CC's room.

"You!" BB's head snapped from Niles back to the nurse. "You let that servant into my daughter's room but not me. I'll see you're fired for this."

"That's your daughter's husband, ma'am." The nurse delivered for Niles.

BB glared at Niles with eyes so full of venom he nearly feared for his life. "What have you done to my baby?"

"BB, perhaps we should have this little talk in CC's room." Niles remained calm in the face of the beast as he and CC often called BB Babcock.

BB sighed heavily knowing if she wanted to see CC she'd have to go along for the moment. "Fine." Niles held the door opened for BB to enter CC's room.

BB took the chair that Niles had spent the last 26 hours in waiting for some sign from his wife. "Oh, CC, what's happened to you?" BB looked down at her baby girl and Niles was amazed at the sudden softening in her face.

"Mrs. Babcock, when was the last time you saw or spoke with CC?" Niles chose his words carefully since he knew that his presence was still a raw spot with BB.

"She called me very early Wednesday morning. She wanted to remind me about dinner at the Rainbow Room that night." BB didn't look at him. "Do…do you know what it was about? She said it was very important to her."

Niles swallowed hard. "I do, but I'm not sure it's something you'll want to hear."

BB looked at Niles with pleading eyes. "Please…I have to know. She said it was some kind of announcement. When I asked, all she would tell me was she'd never been happier in her life. Look, I'm not asking for much, just the truth, whatever it is."

"Alright, Mrs. Babcock." Niles sat on the opposite side of CC's bed. He knew keeping CC between them would keep him alive…for the time being. Niles told BB everything. Well, maybe not everything, but enough for her to know that he and CC loved each other completely. He told her they were married and expecting twins. Then he just waited.

"You know...Niles." BB sounded almost contrite. "I never really had a problem with you, exactly, just the way you treated CC."

Niles looked at his mother-in-law in shock for a moment and when he finally regained his wits he responded. "I can understand how it may have appeared, Mrs. Babcock. But I can assure you I've loved your daughter since the day she first walked into the mansion. The insults, the pranks, they were all just part of our relationship. She gave as good as she got, I promise you."

"Really?" BB looked confused. "The first time she came to visit me after she started working for Maxwell you were all she could talk about. That pompous, pretentious, dust buster with a sharp tongue and a bad attitude, that's how she described you. I knew right away she was smitten. But then the next few times I saw her she seemed sad whenever she mentioned 'that man.' I was angry that…" BB's voice faded.

Niles finished for her. "You were angry that someone like me would hurt someone like her."

"No, not someone like you…you, the man she loved, whether she'd admit it or not. That's why I was always so hateful, Niles. I had to find a reason for you to be unworthy of her." BB looked back at CC's sleeping form. "She's my baby."

Fran decided to knock lightly before popping her head into the room. "Oy…Niles…is uh…everything alright?" Fran was cautious after seeing BB Babcock sitting next to the bed.

"Come in, Fran. You've met my mother-in-law, BB Babcock. BB, this is Fran Sheffield, I'm certain you've met." Niles dropped as many hints to Fran as he could that all was well between he and BB.

"Hello, Fran. Congratulations on your marriage. And thank you for being such a good friend to my daughter." BB had never been friendlier, it freaked Fran out.

Fran looked between Niles and BB. "Uhm…thanks…Mrs. Babcock." Fran was still a little confused, but forged ahead. "Niles, is there any change, yet?"

"Not yet, Fran, but the doctor said the swelling has gone down so she could wake up any time. We just have to wait." The words were barely out of Niles' mouth when CC stirred.

"Whoa Nellie," CC groaned sleepily.

BB stood. "CC…it's Mummy…are you alright?"

"Mummy?" CC's voice was childlike and soft.

"Thank God, the doctor was afraid there'd be memory loss." Niles sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand in his. "How are you, Love?"

CC looked up into his worried eyes. "You look like hell, Niles. When was the last time you got any sleep?" Everyone smiled and laughed lightly. "And did you just call me 'love'?"

"Tuesday night." Niles looked worried. "And yes I did just call you love, why?"

CC looked at him funny. "Did you get hit on the head too?"

"CC, what happened to you?" Niles asked softly.

CC frowned at him. "What in the hell are you talking about, Niles? And why are you being so nice to me?"

Fran moved up behind Niles and softly rubbed he back. "Miss Babcock, what's the last thing you remember?"

"You're engagement dinner last night." CC answered flatly.

Niles moved back into the chair. "Oh God." He was trying to keep it together. "She's lost all of it."

"Oh, Niles…" Fran started. "It'll come back…remember what's going on inside."

Niles sat silently. Shocked, defeated, staring blankly forward wondering how he was going to survive. In a matter of moments he'd lost his wife and children, well as good as lost them.

"Nanny Fine," CC started. "What in the hell is the matter with him?"

BB sat on the edge of CC's bed. "CC, Honey, you've had some significant memory loss."

"Mother, why aren't you dragging Hazel out of here by the scruff of his neck?" CC managed a forced laugh.

Niles stood and started to leave. "I'll go."

"Niles…" Fran called after him. "Miss Babcock, you coulda been nicer. He hasn't left your side since we found ya." Fran tried her best not to upset CC, but she needed to know some part of the truth. Fran followed Niles out of the room.

"Niles…" Fran caught up with him heading to the chapel. "She'll remember, Niles. I know it hurts that she doesn't remember now, but you have to know…she loves you. No one ever forgets their true love."

Niles knelt in the chapel and Fran touched his shoulder softly. "I'll come and get ya if…when she asks for ya. Its' gonna be soon, you'll see."

"Mother," CC looked at her. "What do you mean I've had some significant memory loss?"

BB frowned. "I'm not supposed to tell you anything you've forgotten. But I can tell you, a lot has happened since Fran and Maxwell's engagement."

"I know, Mother. I can feel something, but it hurts to remember, like I'm protecting myself from…something." CC confessed.

BB shook her head. "I'll call the doctor." BB reached up and buzzed the nurse. "My daughter is awake and there's some memory loss. Could you call her doctor please?"

"How long, Mother." CC asked. "How much…time have I lost?"

Doctor Warren entered the room followed closely by Niles who took the seat next to CC's bed. The doctor had requested his presence. "Well, I understand you've lost a little time."

"How long have I been here, Doctor?" CC asked wondering only slightly why Niles was there.

"It's been reported that you went missing Wednesday morning. You were brought in when someone found you on the side of the road early this morning. We called your…emergency contact and have just been waiting for you to wake up." The doctor explained.

"I've been missing?" CC asked. "What does that mean?"

Doctor Warren sighed. "Let's find out about this memory loss and then we'll move forward from there. Alright?" CC nodded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked.

CC blinked a few times. "Like I told them…I remember going to Fran and Max's engagement party."

"That was more than a year ago, CC." Niles delivered sadly.

CC looked at her mother and then at the doctor. "Does he really have to be here?"

Niles stood next to her and bent down closely. "I love you, CC. Nothing will ever change that. Good-bye my little ones." Niles whispered softly as he stood from the chair.

"Ow!" CC yelled and grabbed Niles hand. "Oh, God, Niles…" CC's eyes grew big. "Niles…the twins…are the babies alright?" CC's hands instinctively moved to her belly and looked up at him with fear and concern.

Niles turned and stared at her. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, Niles. You're not leaving me alone, you know the babies only settle down if you sing. Please, sing to our babies." CC pleaded with him.

She made soft circles with her hands and waited.

Niles sighed with relief. "Yes, Love. Your wish is my command." Niles moved to the chair beside her bed and sat down.

"We'll come back in a few minutes." Doctor Warren directed BB out of the room.

Niles leaned down close to CC undulating belly and sang softly to his children as CC rested her hand in the soft curls of his hair.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy when skies are grey.

You'll never know dears how much I love you.

Please don't take my sunshine away."

Niles looked up into CC's tear filled eyes as he hand still caressed her bulging belly. "Thank you, Niles…they love to hear Daddy sing." Niles let his tears flow and dropped a soft kiss to her lips. "So does Mommy."

"I was so afraid…" Niles eyes were filling as well. "When you didn't remember…" Niles rested his head on the edge of her bed. "I thought I'd lost all of you."

"Never, Niles. Who'd want me like this? All fat and full of servant spawn." CC tried to ease the pain she'd not meant to cause him. "I love you, Niles. I could never really forget that."

Niles looked at her. "I don't understand, what would have caused you to forget that specific amount of time? Max and Fran's engagement dinner…it seems significant somehow."

"I don't know, Niles." CC answered. "It's like I was trying to protect something, you, me, the kids…I just…I don't know."

Doctor Warren knocked lightly and entered the room. "Well, shall we finish with your examination, Miss Babcock?"

"Brightmore," CC corrected. Niles couldn't remember a time when he was happier. "My name is Chastity Claire Brightmore." CC winced in pain.

Dr. Warren smiled at the couple. "Very good, Mrs. Brightmore, do you know who the president is?"

CC rolled her eyes. "Bill Clinton."

"And who might this man be?" Dr. Warren pointed to Niles.

CC smiled. "This is Niles Andrew Brightmore, he's my husband, ooowwww…but it's a secret." CC looked at Niles. "Is it still a secret?"

Niles smiled at the doctor. "Well, Love, I did have to tell a few people."

"How long have I been in here?" CC asked them.

Dr. Warren flipped it on her. "What's the last thing you remember, now, Mrs. Brightmore?"

"I left my apartment building on the way to work and the limo driver opened the door for me…" CC beamed up at Niles. "It was very sweet of you to send a limo for me, Niles."

Niles face went serious. "CC, I didn't send a limo for you."

"What?" CC frowned. "The driver said Niles sent the car for you Miss Babcock."

Niles leaned down a bit under the watchful eye of Dr. Warren. "CC, do you remember what the driver looked like?"

"Uh…I remember he had dark hair and…and that's all I remember. He didn't really look at me, and I didn't really look at him. I don't even remember getting into the car. Why?" CC frowned.

Niles sighed. "Think, Love. If I had sent a car, what would I have told the driver to say?" Niles raised his eyebrow.

CC laughed heartily. "You're husband, the servant, said to leave the broom and get in the car."

Dr. Warren looked confused. "We still have a few tests to run and we're waiting for some results to come back…" Dr. Warren looked at Niles. "I'll leave you to visit. Let me know if there's any more memory loss." The doctor left them.

CC looked at Niles. "Is that really a possibility?"

Niles shrugged. "The doctor said you had a pretty good whack on your head. And you did lose a lot of time there for a while. I'm sure we'll figure out why, but for now let's just not push it.

"What aren't you telling me?" CC looked concerned.

"CC, you went missing. Charlie said he watched you get in the limo and that's the last he saw you…that was Wednesday morning. A passerby found you on the side of the road more than a day later and called 9-1-1."

CC suddenly looked very frightened. "Niles…what day is it?"

"It's Friday…Love." Niles answered.

"What happened to me…are the babies alright?" The babies chose that time to let Mommy know they were just fine with a swift kick to the bladder and the ribs. "Wow! Ok, kids, Mommy gets it…you're fine." CC frowned at the intensity of the kicks. "I wish just once they'd kick the same place at the same time. This all over stuff is hard to get used to."

Niles hand softly caressed her belly. "Listen children. Mommy's had a rough couple of days. If you could just settle down for a little while and let her get some rest, Daddy would really appreciate it." Niles dropped two little kisses to her belly, as CC's hand caressed his cheek.

"Niles…" He looked up at her. "What results was the doctor talking about?"

Niles looked away sadly. "CC…we were worried that you'd been kidnapped and maybe…" Niles still couldn't bear the thought of it.

"Raped. You're afraid I was raped." CC finished and Niles nodded holding back his fear.

The doctor leaned in the door. "Mr. Brightmore, could I see you for a minute please?"

"It's alright, Dr. Warren." CC called out. "I know what those results are for. Just come in and tell us both."

Dr. Warren entered the room and smiled. "There was no…external evidence of…" the doctor looked at Niles and he nodded for him to continue. "…rape. And the SAE kit showed only one donor…" The doctor practically blushed.

"That would be me. I never quite thought of it as donation…is it tax deductable?" Niles joked with CC.

"Only the two little deductions in here." CC rubbed her belly. Doctor Warren cleared his throat. "Sorry, Doctor, it's just how we handle this kind of thing."

Dr. Warren nodded. "I would like to schedule another CAT scan just to check it against the earlier results. Then it's just a matter of watching for more memory loss." The doctor searched their faces for unasked questions. "Have me paged if you have any questions." Dr. Warren left CC and Niles.

Max knocked lightly on the door and peeked in. "Hey…are you up for a few visitors?"

"Sure…I'm getting tired of havin' no one but Niles to look at." CC winked at her husband.

Max, Fran and the children entered the room. "How are you feeling, CC?" Max asked and dropped a kiss on his partner's cheek.

"Well, the babies seem a little over anxious today, but Niles has managed to keep them calm." CC tossed out like everyone heard her talk that way every day.

Max's eyebrows shot to the top of his face. "Uh…di...di…did you say the babies?"

"Ooops." CC laughed. "I'm sorry, Max. Niles said he told Fran so I just figured she'd have told…well everyone in the tri-state area." Everyone laughed, even Fran.

"Oh, no." Fran started. "Niles wasn't sure how you'd want to handle it. Not to mention there was a short while there when you didn't even remember about the bein' married and pregnant."

"Married!" CC yelled. "I'm married? When did all that happen?" CC looked at Niles, who knew she was kidding, then at Fran, who didn't, then back at Niles, and then they burst into laughter. "Oh my, God, that was so worth the looks on your faces."

Gracie stepped up next to CC and leaned down to whisper. "You know, Mrs. Brightmore, it sure did take you two long enough." Gracie spoke a bit louder and stood back up. "We're all very happy for you both."

CC sat with a shocked look on her face. "What's the matter, Love?" Niles asked.

"Nothing, Honey." CC winked at Grace. "Do you have Chester at the mansion, Fran?"

Fran nodded. "Hey, ya remember Chesta, too! That's great!"

"I guess there isn't any more memory loss after all. Well except for whatever happened between getting in that limo and waking up here." CC offered.

Niles looked worried. "It'll come back to you eventually."

The Sheffield's sat and visited for a short time and then went on their way. BB even came in for a visit. CC was only shocked until Niles explained what BB had told him earlier. "I understand, Mother. I've hated…hating you all these years. After all, I'm allowed to call Niles names…I love him. But I'll never let another person call him names without putting up a good fight. Ow." CC cringed.

"The babies again, Love?" Niles asked.

CC shook her head. "No, my head, it's like…it's hard to explain." CC frowned. "But when I said I'd never let anyone ever call you names without fighting…" CC cringed again in what appeared to her mother and Niles to be great pain.

"Ok, that's enough talking about calling me names." Niles was in 'caretaker' mode. "BB, could you go have the nurse page Dr. Warren." BB nodded and Niles spoke to CC. "I'm going to get a cool cloth for your head." Niles headed into the bathroom CC shared with the room next door and started running the water as BB left to get the doctor.

There was a knock at the door and Niles heard a few muffled voices. When he turned off the water he recognized the man talking with his wife and it wasn't the doctor. Niles opened the bathroom door just a bit to listen…

"Chandler, I don't know how you knew I was here, but you may leave. I'm going to be just fine." CC sounded firm but not too harsh.

Niles waited for Chandler Grave's response. "CC, how many times must I tell you, I love you? I want to be with you."

Niles frowned as a nurse came into the bathroom from the adjoining room. "Oh I'm…"

Niles' cut her off with a finger to his lips and whispered. "Please, Harriet, I need you to stay here and listen with me. I think we may hear something important." The nurse nodded that she understood.

"Chandler, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You're a good man, really, but I've been in love with Niles for as long as I can remember. It's just the way it is." CC was gentle and her voice softened as she spoke about Niles.

Chandler's demeanor changed. "That servant! Oh for God's sake, CC…he's your partner's butler…what does he have that I don't!"

"Ahhh…my head." CC groaned a bit. "Niles is a good and decent man, Chandler. He's got my love and my heart and DNA that matches my babies." CC was getting sappy with the hormones from this pregnancy coursing through her and it made her smile.

This didn't please Chandler at all. "Don't you dare laugh at me." Chandler seethed through gritted teeth. "I am Chandler Graves and he is a low life domestic. I am handsome, and wealthy and I get what I want, CC Babcock. If that stupid driver hadn't hit you too hard, I'd already have taken it."

"Niles!" CC called loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just an idea…hey they can't all be great…right? LOL Let me know what you think.

**CC's Missing**

**Chapter 3**

Niles practically flew out of the bathroom with nurse Harriet right on his heels. Niles grabbed Chandler by the lapels of his expensive coat. "Now you listen to me you arrogant, spoon fed, momma's boy. That is my wife you're speaking to and I don't much like the tone you're using. I think though that the police will be more than interested in what you had to say." Niles tossed Chandler into the chair that sat against the wall.

Two hospital security guards burst into the room. "What the hell's going on in here? We heard a scream."

Niles pointed at Chandler who looked like a lost child slumped in the chair. "That man had my wife attacked. Harriet and I just heard him admit as much. Personally I don't care what you do to him…as long as it hurts." Niles raised his eyebrows to the guards.

"Well take care of him, Sir." One of the guards collected Chandler and the other spoke into his radio. "Call the police department and have a car come round to pick up a suspect in the attack of…" The guard looked at Niles but got his answer from CC.

"Mrs. Niles Brightmore." CC looked at her husband and winked.

The guard nodded. "The attack of Mrs. Niles Brightmore…she's in room 318 at Memorial hospital. Right." The guard nodded again and helped his partner escort Chandler out of the room.

"Well I guess that explains why I don't remember anything about what happened. I guess from the time they whacked me until I woke up here I was out." CC offered simply.

"Well at least that much is behind us." Niles released a breath. "The doctor should be here shortly."

"Aaaaa, oh God, Niles…no…it's too soon." CC clutched her belly." CC let the tears flow.

Niles leaned down and kissed her softly and then 'addressed' her tummy. "Alright you two, this is no time for scaring Mommy and Daddy. It's not time yet for you to make your appearance. So you just settle down in there."

Niles made soft circles with his hand and turned to lock eyes with CC. "Don't worry, Love. BB was already fetching the doctor, he'll be here any minute and everything will be just fine. You just need to stay calm." Niles couldn't remember a time when he'd seen CC so very frightened.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Doctor Warren entered the room having been nearly pulled from another patient by a very demanding BB who only knew the half of it.

Niles turned to face him. "She's having some abdominal discomfort, and she's just recently been under extreme stress when her assailant came in for a visit." Niles was the picture of calm.

"Well, let's see what we have then. Harriet, call down the attending from obstetrics stat per my orders, and I'll just do a little checking while we wait." Doctor Warren checked CC's vitals and her blood pressure was the greatest concern until the OB arrived. "CC, you're blood pressure is through the roof, you've got to settle down. Since you've just had an upset, I'll let you try to calm down without meds first."

Niles looked at his wife. "Alright, now…you know what to do."

"Don't look at me like that, Benson, or I'll steal your feather duster. They you'll be all alone on Saturday night." CC grinned.

"I could always borrow your blow up doll." Niles returned.

"Niles…" CC grinned. "Get me a drink, I am dog tired."

"I'll leave the seat up on the toilet." Niles tossed back. "Did Fran tell you about that?"

"Uh…huh…" CC winked at him. "Do you want to see something scary?"

Niles looks directly at CC. "Ok, now what?" They share a genuine laugh.

"Ok, Doc…take it again." CC smiled at the very confused doctor.

"Wow…I wouldn't have believed it, but it's lower." Doctor Warren turned just as the attending from Ob/Gyn came into the room. "Dr. Kerwin, Mrs. Brightmore has had a very stressful few days and had a few pains about five minutes ago. I'd like you to give her the once over."

"I'll take good care of her, Doctor Warren." Dr. Kerwin went right to work and gave CC a full assessment. "I think it was just a Braxton-Hicks, some tightening due to the stress, baby movement and the blood pressure spike all rolled into one. You aren't dilated at all and you still have what…18 weeks to term? But with twins, you probably won't make it more than 15 or 16. Don't worry, anytime after 28 weeks and they'll be fine. Small and in need of assistance for a while, but fine all the same." Dr. Kerwin smiled and started out. "I'll check in on you again tomorrow."

"There you go, Love. Babies are just fine." Niles kissed her lightly.

CC looked at him softly. "It was you more than anything, you know. They are definitely going to listen to Daddy more than Mommy."

"That's just as it should be, my love." Niles grinned.

* * *

CC was released into Niles' care after another week of bed rest and no further contractions. But she had to promise to see her ob every week until she delivered and go on a lighter work schedule. Niles promised that is just how it would be. He moved her into the large guest room at the mansion and moved himself in there as well. Max insisted that CC stay at least until the babies were safely delivered.

"Max…I can go to the theatre…the doctor didn't put me on any restrictions…yet." CC nearly whined.

Max shook his head. "CC, you've already had one scare and I'm not taking any chances with your health of that of your children. Niles would have my head."

CC stood with her fists planted on her hips. "Are you more afraid of me or Niles?"

"Neither, he's more afraid of me…" Fran answered. "And Niles is my very best friend so you're stayin' in the house unless your husband or mine can go with you." Fran took her place on the corner of Max's desk. "I'm leanin' toward yours." Fran turned and winked at CC.

"Well, if I'm not going to the theatre, then I may as well go upstairs and have a lie down. My ankles will thank you later." CC started out of the office.

Niles met her in the hallway. "Hey there, beautiful, goin' my way?" Niles offered his arm.

"Why," Max started. "Do I think I was just set up?"

"Because you are finally learnin'." Fran answered and leapt onto his lap.

* * *

A little more than a month later, Niles and CC were coming out of the OB's office. "The babies are so going to look like you, Niles."

"Well, that's fine for our son, but I fear bad news for our baby girl. I hope she'll be as beautiful as her mother." Niles kissed her cheek.

"You know, Niles." CC started as they waited for the elevator. "We haven't really talked much about names for the babies."

Niles placed his hand on the small of CC's back and led her onto the elevator. "Well, we talked about what not to name them."

"No Chastity and no Niles…yes." CC laughed as the doors closed. "But surprisingly that still leaves a lot of names we can consider.

Niles sighed. "My parent's names are Marie and Joseph. I'd like to use them as middle names, if that's alright."

CC's eyes got very big. "Oh my God, Niles, I've never even met your parents. Have you told them…everything?"

"CC, my parents have known about you for years." Niles held the door open while CC left the elevator. "When I called to tell them we were getting married my mother said it was about time."

CC laughed. "I think I'm going to like your parents, Niles."

"Well, you'll see a lot of similarities between them and us." Niles wrapped CC's arm into his.

CC looked at him. "How so?"

"My mother knew she and my father were meant to be together because no one could handle her and no other woman would put up with him." Niles explained. "She was always worried that I'd never find a woman who could keep me in my place but still be strong enough to take my…mouth."

"I am going to like your parents." CC leaned into him. "When are they coming in?"

"I've got them scheduled to arrive the day of your due date. By the doctor's calculations, the twins should be about a week old by then, the perfect age for Grandma and Grandpa to coo over."

* * *

Things moved along pretty smoothly for CC's pregnancy and Chandler confessed fully to hiring Pete Harris to 'knock CC out and bring her to him'. The police went in search of Harris, but he was nowhere to be found. They wrote him off assuming that he'd fled when the abduction went bad.

CC had three weeks left to go and couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier. She was married to a man who she loved, who adored her in return and was carrying his babies. She not only glowed…she was radiant.

"Niiiiiles!" CC bellowed from the office.

Niles practically left skid marks on the carpet when he came to a running stop just outside the office. "What's the matter? Is it time?"

"No…I need to pee again." CC frowned. "Can you help me…" CC, while radiant, was huge. She's described herself as 'Moby in a Donna Karen'. Niles had respectfully laid off the 'weight' jokes.

"Of course, my love." Niles offered his hands and hoisted CC up off the settee. "Where's Max?" Niles frowned

"Ooooo…Mista Sheffield." CC and Niles heard waft in from the den.

"You still want to know the answer to that question?" CC smirked at her husband.

Niles sighed. "I remember those days." Niles walked CC out of the office.

"What do you mean…those days?" CC waddled her way around the hall with Niles' aid.

Niles kissed her neck. "The days when we were sneaking around the house necking."

"Yeah…see where that got us?" CC rubbed her belly.

When they reached the powder room under the stairs Niles opened the door, took her in and then turned her against the door. "I'd go there again and again with you CC. I adore you and the twins. Please don't ever forget it." Niles kissed her deeply.

CC touched his face softly. "I love you, Niles. I always will. Not like the twins will let me forget it." CC kissed him again. "Now, I have to pee…so if you'll…" CC didn't get to finish when the twins decided they were ready to meet Mommy and Daddy.

"CC…" Niles made a face. "Please tell me that was your water breaking and not…"

CC smacked him on the arm. "Of course it was my water breaking, you troll." CC winced and squeezed Niles arm making him wince as well.

"Ok, Love. We're going to be parents so we'd better get ourselves to the hospital." Niles tossed open the powder room door and yelled. "The babies are coming!"

Everyone was standing in the foyer in their appointed places when Niles got CC out of the powder room. Brighton had CC's coat in his hands and Niles' at the ready. Gracie held CC's hospital bag. Maggie had CC's 'special' bag, no one really knew what that was about but Niles. Fran had CC's briefcase and phone book with all the folks she was to call on a very well prioritized list. And Max had the keys to the limo in hand and would be playing chauffeur for everyone.

Fran watched as Niles helped the damp and waddling CC out of the bathroom and toward the door. "Are ya havin' any pains yet, CC?" Fran was also in charge of asking all the annoying questions that Niles would be too worried to ask at least until they got to the hospital.

"Not since the first one, Fran." CC let Brighton help her into her coat and Niles slipped into his. "Thanks, Brighton. Ok, everyone…let's go have some babies."

Niles was doting on CC so much so that Maggie mentioned how sweet it was. "Aw, Fran…just look at how attentive Niles is being, it's so cute."

CC had another pain on the way to the hospital and her face alone made everyone in viewing distance groan. "Wow…that looked bad, CC." Fran whined.

"Well, it would seem that the servant spawn are fighting about who gets to be first." CC held tight to Niles' hand.

Niles smiled. "I'll bet it's the girl…if she's anything like her mother, she'll never take second place to a man."

"I'd follow you anywhere, Niles." CC whispered as best she could as her pain subsided.

"Awwww." Everyone in the car cooed together.

"Oh, geez, did I say that out loud?" CC winced and not from a pain this time.

Niles smiled. "Yep. Now everyone knows how much you love me."

"Geez, Niles. I'm bigger than a house with your babies…you'd think they would already have figured that out." CC kissed him lightly.

"We're here, Sir!" Max called from the front as he pulled up in front of the door to the hospital.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to hear that." Niles announced as he got out of the car and helped CC to her feet.

Max rolled up a wheelchair. "Well, don't get used to it, old man. That was a gift on the occasion of the birth of your children." Max and Niles exchanged an odd look for men and a downright insane look for Englishmen. But no one has ever questioned the underlying love between these two men.

"Ok, can we hold the love fest for after I've pushed the babies out, please?" CC asked from her chair.

Niles kissed her head. "Let's go, Love." Niles followed by…everyone, made his way into the hospital and right to the maternity ward nurse's desk. "Brightmore…we called ahead for the honeymoon suite."

The nurse smiled at Niles. "Right this way Mr. Brightmore. How far apart are CC's pains?"

"The last one was about…" Niles started to explain.

"AAAAAAOoooooowwww." CC winced and reached out to Niles who was now standing next to her as the nurse pushed the chair.

Niles finished. "About ten minutes apart."

"Has her water broken?" The nurse asked and continued up the hall. Niles nodded. "Ok, I've put a call in to your ob and he's on his way. So, for now we'll get CC comfortable and get you a set of scrubs."

Niles looked at her funny. "Why do I need scrubs?"

"For the delivery room, Mr. Brightmore." The nurse added having a feeling where this was going.

"Niles…call me, Niles. And there's no way I'm going in there. Have you ever seen her when she gets mad? I did that to her. She already wants to kill me and they haven't even started their way out yet. No way." Niles stood and waited.

CC rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Niles." CC stood up out of the chair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"See?" Niles smirked at the nurse. "She's already yelling at me."

"You two are going to be a challenge aren't you?" The nurse smiled at them.

"Uhm…" CC winked at Niles. "Yep."

"Ok, I'll make a note of it in the file. As for now. You help your wife get into her gown, open in the back and then put on the scrubs." The nurse handed the gown and a set of scrubs to Niles. "Don't make me have to tell you again."

Niles and CC both laughed lightly. "We're gonna get along just fine." CC grinned. "Let's go Butler Boy, get me out of my clothes."

"Isn't that what started this whole thing?" Niles smiled. "Not that I wouldn't do it all again." Niles helped CC into the bathroom, out of her clothes and into her gown. And then he changed into his scrubs.

CC waddled back to the bed. "I'm surprised they had a gown big enough to fit me…I'm never going to be the same CC again, am I Niles?"

"Gee…" Niles shot her an impish grin. "I certainly hope not."

CC frowned. "Niles…" Then a pain hit and she instinctively reached for him.

"There you go…" Niles made soft circles on her belly. "It won't be long now, children. Let's try not to make it too hard on Mommy."

Once Niles had CC settled into her bed and the doctor did a quick exam to check her progress the rest of the family was allowed to pop in for a quick visit. "Oy…CC…is it really bad?"

"Only the contraction part, Fran." CC chuckled. "The doting husband part is just great."

"Oh, this is getting too sweet even for me." Maggie offered and kissed CC on the cheek. "I'm going to call Michael. Good luck Aunt CC."

The children started calling her Aunt CC once the news of her marriage to Niles came out. They even started calling him Uncle Niles. After all they loved him all their lives, why not?

When CC's pains started coming more quickly everyone decided they would leave her and Niles alone to think about the impending change in their lives. "Well, Love." Niles sat on the edge of CC's bed. "It won't be long now."

Niles couldn't hide his absolute devotion to her. "Niles…what's that face?"

"What face?" Niles frowned. "I don't know what…"

CC cupped his face. "Niles…we'll be fine, I know you're worried, but the doctor says that it's normal for twins to come up to a month early. Look at the size of me…they're plenty big enough." CC smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, CC." Niles could feel his eyes filling. "Thank you for loving me and giving me this gift. I had all but given up on ever being a father. And now, it's about to happen, all because of you."

CC's chin quivered just a bit. "Hey, you were there too." She tried to joke. "Niles…I never knew I wanted children until I knew I loved you. I realized then that I didn't just want children…I wanted your children. Thank you for not giving up on me."

Niles leaned in and kissed her softly, his hand still resting on his babies in her belly. Then he felt it and broke the kiss. "Wow…" When he looked at CC she was grimacing in pain. Niles eyes shot to the monitor that tracked CC's contractions. "So that's what a contraction feels like?"

Niles continued to make small circles on her belly until the contraction passed. "I guess that's what it feel like on the outside, it's worse on the inside." CC barely had the words out when another contraction hit.

Niles was shocked that she jumped so quickly from four minutes apart to less than a minute. "I'll get the doctor." Niles flew to the door. "Nurse, CC's contractions are less than a minute apart."

The nurse was soon entering CC's room with CC's ob. "Alright, CC…let's see what we've got here."

"Well it better be a baby or I'm suing you for everything you're worth." CC barked at her doctor.

"There's my CC." Niles smiled. "You've been getting entirely too mushy lately."

"Don't start with me; Hazel…I know where you sleep." CC snarled at him just as another contraction hit.

From out in the waiting area everyone sat and listened to the hospital TV talk about the news and goings on in the city. "Max…" Fran started. "I wonder how it's going in there."

"Why don't you go check with the nurses' station?" Max offered.

BB arrived now and found Fran at the nurse's station. "Hello, Fran."

"Hello, Mrs. Babcock. I'm glad you're finally here." Fran gave the woman a genuine hug. Barbara Babcock had become less and less the shrew everyone expected of her.

BB looked at Fran. "So, how is CC…any news?"

"I was just about to ask." Fran turned to the nurse. "Is there any news about CC Brightmore's delivery yet?"

The voice rang out from behind her. "She did beautifully."

BB and Fran turned to find a euphoric looking Niles. "Niles!" Fran hugged him tightly. "Congratulations! So tell me everything!"

"Well…" Niles started as Fran and BB led him back to the group. "It was amazing…I've seen CC do some pretty amazing things, but never anything like this…she was…"

"Amazing?" Fran finished for him bringing a smile to his face and a laugh from the large group of people assembled waiting to meet the two newest Brightmores'.

"Yeah…" Niles made a dopey 'new daddy' face. "Come on, I want you all to meet…my children."

Niles led everyone from BB and Fran to Sylvia and Yetta back to CC's room. Once everyone has piled in, Niles handed his daughter to CC and held his son.

"Geez," CC laughed. "It's a good thing I asked for a private room."

"Everyone…I'd like you to meet Lauren Marie Brightmore and Daniel Joseph Brightmore. CC and I are thrilled to have you be a part of their family." Niles was visibly choked up and Max took no time in shooing everyone back to the waiting area.

"Max…" Fran whined. "I want to play with the babies."

"Fran…" Max rested his hands softly on her arms. "You'll have lots of time with those babies. For now, let Niles and CC have some time with them."

Fran frowned. "Well, ok…"


End file.
